Kikyo's warmth
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Kikyo keeps dreaming of that day she asked InuYasha to become human with her and what if she finally found a way by using the Shikon No Tama? however how will Kagome feel about this seeing as she finally managed to get closer to InuYasha!


Kikyo sat weakly in the middle of the woods surrounded by her soul collectors who were approaching her now and again to nourish her with souls. Kikyo reached out a hand and then slowly pulled it back in again and clutched it against her chest with a look of sorrow in her eyes.

_**Flashback **_

_InuYasha and Kikyo are sitting on a hill together under a sunset enjoying each other's company. "InuYasha have you ever wondered about what it would be like to become human?" Kikyo asked gently a solemn look on her face. _

_InuYasha looked somewhat confused and taken aback "What makes you say that?" he asks curiously yet in a protective manner. _

_Kikyo gazes at InuYasha her brown eyes big and full of warmth and understanding "You are half demon but you are also half human if we used the jewel to make you human you would no longer need to fight" Kikyo explains gently._

_InuYasha ponders on this thought he had often wandered what life would be like as a human but then again his demon blood worked as a protection against danger "yeah but if we did that what would happen to you Kikyo?" InuYasha asked a hint of worry to his voice._

_Kikyo smiled gently "I am the guardian of the Shikon Jewel if the jewel were to vanish from this world I would become an ordinary woman"._

_**Now**_

Kikyo smiled sadly a tear spilling down her cheek "an ordinary woman…" Kikyo laughed sadly and wiped away the tear. Her soul collectors approached her as if they were trying to console her "No need to worry it was merely a flashback" Kikyo reassured them.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere**_

Kagome had finished cooking a beef stew with chunky veg that she had made especially for InuYasha and the others and had brought a crusty loaf along too. "Ok everyone come and get some lunch" Kagome called and everyone came running except for InuYasha "Hey aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked walking up to the dog hanyou.

InuYasha snapped out of his daze and looked at Kagome "Huh oh sorry Kagome I'll come and get some now" InuYasha said calmly and walked towards the others. Kagome became suspicious and worried about InuYasha behavior but followed him anyway. Sango and Miroku noticed the awkward tension between the pair and remained quiet as to not get involved in another banter that usually occurred.

"Hey Kagome is something wrong with InuYasha? He's acting really weird" Shippo asked worriedly as he was used to a rather pissed off InuYasha and receiving harsh punishments from the short tempered dog hanyou on a daily basis.

Kagome shrugged "I have no idea Shippo but I am glad that he's in a peaceful mood it makes it easier for everyone else" she said a smile spreading across her face.

InuYasha suddenly looked up at Kagome "Hey Kagome…" he began which made everyone panic just a little thinking he was gonna insult her cooking before he tasted it as per usual "…could you pass me a slice of that bread please?" InuYasha asked and the muttered "What's up with these guys their so jumpy today".

_**That night**_

Shippo was asleep on Kirara who was in her giant transformed form and was sleeping soundly often making gentle moaning noises in his sleep while Kirara kept him warm with her tail. Miroku was asleep against a tree with a sleeping bag over him as he slept he had his monk's staff across his shoulder as he slept. He often gripped his cursed hand with the wind tunnel in his sleep and muttered a lot which made InuYasha think he was having a nightmare again.

Sango was asleep next to Kirara and Shippo for protection; although she was undoubtedly in love with Miroku she was still avoiding his perverse nocturnal activities. She was partly curled up in the sleeping bag in the fetal position. InuYasha was asleep in a tree but soon found himself wide awake so he decided to go for a walk to clear his head "Damn that dream has been in my memory for weeks now; over and over about the day Kikyo asked me to become human and live with her". Soon he approached a lake and he kneeled down and cupped some of the cool water in his hands and splashed it into his face to help him clear his head. Suddenly he caught onto a familiar scent and his ears pricked up "Kikyo…" he said before rushing off to follow the scent.

_**Deep in forest**_

Kikyo lay weakly in the same tree as before thinking about InuYasha and the promise they made then sighed heavily "such foolish dreams yet I continue to yearn for them". Suddenly she heard someone approaching and pulled out her bow and arrow ready to attack "Who could have passed through my barrier only one with spiritual powers is capable of such a thing" she thought.

Suddenly InuYasha appeared from the shadows panting heavily from running and was relieved and happy "Kikyo…it was you're scent I picked up". Kikyo lowered her bow and arrow then put them down on the ground making a clattering echo but no one could hear.

Kikyo was also happy to see InuYasha but she decided to tease him a bit and acted cool headed "So you seeked me out yet again it seems you're good at that but I wonder what Kagome shall say when she realizes you've gone".

InuYasha felt a sharp pain in his chest when Kikyo mentioned Kagome's name but decided to remain on topic "She's fast asleep and besides she has no business here right now I only wanted to speak to you" InuYasha said sternly. Kikyo let herself fall from the tree which caused InuYasha to panic and he caught her in his arms worriedly "What are you doing Kikyo don't push yourself" InuYasha said worriedly clutching her tightly.

"You're always there…" Kikyo began slowly confusing InuYasha "You're always there when I need you" Kikyo said gently and then kissed InuYasha's cheek softly. She then wrapped her arms around InuYasha's back and nuzzled into his warm chest.

InuYasha was enjoying this affection so he returned Kikyo's embrace and ran his fingers through her hair gently every now and again and breathed in her scent heavily. "Kikyo you're the woman I love I wouldn't be a worthy of you if I didn't protect you every now and again" InuYasha told her.

Kikyo pulled away from InuYasha gently but still remained in his embrace just to gaze into his eyes sincerely "InuYasha do you remember the day I asked you to become human and live with me?" Kikyo asked gently stroking his face with one hand.

InuYasha smiled gently "Yeah that was the day Naraku pitted us against each other…" InuYasha said but Kikyo could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. He closed his eyes and looked away as the memory flooded his mind like a Tsunami of nightmares.

Kikyo turned InuYasha's face towards her; a warm smile across her face "What if I told you we could be together by wishing on the jewel to make me alive once more" Kikyo said fondly which made InuYasha's eyes light up with hope.

InuYasha pulled Kikyo close to him taking her by surprise "There is nothing I'd want more than that Kikyo if we could be together then I'd be happier than any half breed on this earth" InuYasha said solemnly.

_**Morning**_

Everyone awoke to find InuYasha missing and came to two conclusions the first that was he'd gone for a walk or caught Naraku's scent and the second was that he'd met up with Kikyo. After about 25 minutes InuYasha appeared from the morning mist with Kikyo and the others remained silent while Kagome felt a sharp pain in her chest.

InuYasha cleared his throat "Everyone Kikyo will be joining us on our journey to locate the Shikon jewel from here on out" he said sternly to which Kagome felt as though her heart had been torn out.

"INUYASHA HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL TO KAGOME YOU KNOW HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT YOU AND KIKYO!" Shippo yelled crossly to which InuYasha bonked him on the head crossly.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles angrily "how about you let me explain first got that?!" InuYasha said darkly to which Shippo nodded fearfully. "Kikyo and I were talking last night about the day I agreed to become human…" InuYasha began making Kagome worried "…And so we decided to wish for Kikyo to become human again" InuYasha explained.

Miroku's eyes widened in shock "Is that even possible InuYasha Kikyo is over 50 yrs old if she were alive" he explained worriedly "If you tried to make her alive again any number of things could go wrong".

Sango agreed with Miroku "He's right InuYasha not that we don't understand you're motives but Kikyo could be at risk and what about Kagome's feelings about this?" Sango asked.

InuYasha looked at Kagome then folded his arms "We can duplicate their souls and place them inside Kikyo then return Kagome to her own world so Kikyo can locate the Shikon Jewel as well so Kagome can have a normal life" InuYasha explained.

Kagome felt her heart as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stamped on wickedly "But InuYasha you need me and what happens when Kikyo needs souls before she becomes human?" Kagome said nervously trying to hide her sadness.

InuYasha sighed heavily "We came to the conclusion that you can support Kikyo on the way by providing souls and helping with the jewel however when the task is complete you can return home to avoid any more harm that may be caused".

Before Kagome could argue Kikyo stopped her "Kagome I understand how upset you must be as you too share my feelings toward InuYasha however if you remember InuYasha and I were in love long before you came into existence as my reincarnation" Kikyo explained.

Miroku also had to agree now "She has a point Kagome this sounds like a plausible plan now that Kikyo has explained it fully".

Sango felt bad for Kagome but had to agree "I know its hard kagome but it's the truth" Sango explained gently.

Kagome felt as though everyone was attacking from all angles and she had no way out and what was worse she would have to be around Kikyo from now on.


End file.
